Chloramines in the environment are primarily formed as a result of the chlorination of potable and nonpotable waters. The destruction of harmful bacteria, which is the main purpose of chlorination, is certainly beneficial, but the chloramines which remain as residue from the process are extremely toxic to aquatic life. Interaction of chloramines and macrophage has recently been implicated in terms of cancer. Further effects of chlorine and chloramines on humans at low levels are virtually unknown. The control of aquatic "kills" and investigations of the effects of chloramines on humans cannot presently be accomplished as they would require the ability to measure the presence of chloramines in the 10 to the minus 6th power to 10 to the minus 9th power M range. This is currently not possible in an analytical manner. Historically, chloramine chemistry has been observed to be generally irreproducible, hence the lack of the development of sensitive analytical methods. We have succeeded in analyzing the cause of this generally reported irreproducibility and are able to prepare remarkably stable chloramine solutions which exhibit reproducible behavior. We are, thus, in a unique position to develop sensitive analytical procedures to detect and quantitatively analyze aqueous chroramines in ultratrace concentrations. This will be done by first understanding the electron transport properties of chloramines and then applying these properties in the development of measurement systems involving fluorescence and/or chemiluminescence. These two techniques are readily sensitive in the 10 to the minus 6th power - 10 to the minus 9th power M. range. These two techniques offer a further advantage in that once the methods are developed, they have the potential of being implemented using inexpensive and uncomplicated equipment, most of which would already be present in a water chemistry laboratory.